Miraculous Ladybug High School
by Reenava
Summary: Do not be fooled by the first chapter... this is no ordinary high school fic. I have changed the direction of it and made it about Hawk Moth's true love for himself. Have you ever felt the sting of unrequited love? Here is a heartbreaking love story that will wrench your soul out!
1. shkewl

I am totally Marinettalanarelana and I go to Miraculous High schoo.

I was on my way to skewl. It wos the first day of ninth grade, or _seconde_ which is French, which is what I call it because im totes French. Im just an ordinatory gurl with no superpowers or anythink, I dident fink I wos gonna get any ever. As I wos walkin along I saw an super old chinese man walk supe rrslowly across the road. the green man on the sign turned red so all the cars started totes going. HE WOS ABOUT TO GET HIT BY A TOTALLY CAR! I rushed and tptally moved him away from the car just in time b4 he got runned over. He woos rly old so all his bones wudve broken. Thankfully I saved him, but I SPILT ALL MY COOKIES EVERWHERE

"oh damn sorry abowt your macorons," he apopised and ate one of the ones that didn't fall on the ground. "thanks for saving my totes life, here have this box in return."

I walked through the totally double doors to my totally high school, Miraculous High. As I worked into the totlly classroom I saw totes Chloé, shes likes totes a total meanie. Weve been worst enemies for four years. No one likes chloe, except for her bfffl Sabrina who shes mean to anywy.

I was heading home four lunch break, I went into my room and looked at the box the old totes mana had given me. Sudden a totally creepy spotty thing with a giant head pooped out. I was scared, I grabed a totes piece of paper to swat it I thort it wos a bug

"nooo stop im your firned, im Tikki."

"What are you?" I omged.

"im totes a Kwami. I can turn u into a ladybug."

"umm that's kidna totes weird."

"no try it you have to say tikki spots on."

"ok."

OH EM GEE I TURNT INTO A TOTALLY LADYBUG SUPERHERO THING!

* * *

When I went back to school I saw a totally new guy, he had green hair and blonde eyes. He wos friends with totes CHLOÉ! I HATE CHLOÉ

He wos PUTTIN GUM ON MY TOTALLY SEAT

"Ok new dude idk who you are but youre a totally JERK!"

"nooooo you don't understand I was-"

"nope go totes away, don't wanna hear it." I sat next to a new gurl, she was on her phone blogging. Her name wos Alya.

"Omg look Marinette, a totes supervillain in paris! (that's where we live)

HIM NAME STONEHEART AND HE EVIL

I yikesed, then I remembered that I wos totes a superhero. I ran back home. "marinneet are you wagging?" asked the totes teacher

"yes."

Then I ran into the toilet and transformed, it wos time to totally kill stonrheart. I arrived at the stadium and saw a totes dude there, he had on a black suit and cat ears, lol like one of those weird ppl who dress up as cats. Except he wos a superhero. He had green eys and blonde hair, kinda like the new dude whose name wos Adrien. But Adrien wos a jerk and I hoped this dude wasent, he wos chat noir.

"we gotta get the akuma," he totallioed

"idk wot that is."

"ok first we gotta stab him."

"damn isent tht like totes ilelgla?

"no."

"oh ok." Wutare you doimng?"

"I'm texting my totes bff Nino. I mean… im textin myself im my own bestie."

BUT SUDDEN STONE TOTES HEART TURNT INTO….


	2. Hawk Moth pines over himself

Hawjmoth wos lookin in the mirror at him totally self. He cudent beliv how buutiful him bloo eyes were, or him grey evil villain mask,. He looked at nooroo, him totally kwami, and went 'im so bootiful aren't I nooroo?'

Nooroo wos sad becos he wos been usied for evil, insted of good lyke he wos ment to. He cried little kwami teers, they were small. "no." he disagreed.

Hawkmop gazed longlingly at the locket he wos holdig in his hand. It had a pciter of him civilialn self, Gabriel agreste in it. He cudent belibe how good he looked in this photo. No wonder he wos a worldf fames fashion desiger, just look at that designer soot and tie he wos wearin, he designed it all by hisself. He gazed longing at his reflection, but he knew he wud never love himself back. He cried becos of unrequited love. He totally had his own schedule up on his calendar in his room and photos of hisself everywhere.

He had a secret wish… to make his true love (himself) love him back. That's why he evil and want Ladybug and Chat noir's mriaiculouses.

Totally ladybug was busy fighting stoenhreat, she fownd a scrunched up piece of paper which she destroted and the totally ajuma escape. BUTT she hadnt freed it. Therfoe it wos still evil and it flew back to whorekmoth.

* * *

Horkmoth was sitting in him evil chamber when the akuma appear again, muahahaha he went becos hes a totally villain. He knew that when stoneheart get angry again, he becom evil egain. He made all the akumas turn random ppl into stone. Hawk totally moth went back to his favourite hobby, daydreamin about hisself. He wud like to make a clone of himself so that he cud totally marry it and have 8 kids, their names would be hawk and moth. He likd butterflies, he collected them. One of them wos a totally rare butterfly. It had beautyfil wings, but they wernt as beautiful as him true love. He throt about him true love again. Omg he loved himself he thort.

* * *

Meanwhile nooroo thort he wos rly weird. Bean in love with yoruslef is kinda weird isent it? Nooroo was cryin tears of sad. Then he got a totally facetime, it wos from master fu. "master fu help this guy is real weird he totally love hisself."

"LOL that weird." Agreed master fu

"will you help me?"

"no."

Nooroo cried

* * *

Hawkmoth was thinkin about hisself, his favorutie hobby. He thinked. Volpina cud make illusion clones btu they weren't real. No, he WANTED TO BE A CLONE SO CUD MARRY HIM REAL SELF

* * *

unreuqited love is rly heartbreaking isnt it?


	3. Hawk Moth gets rejected by himself

Hawkmoth was staring at himself in the mirror. He wos so totally hansem, but he knew he cud never be in luv wif himself becsue himself would never love him back. He wos so sad. He cried and akumas came out.

Sudden… HE GOT AKUMATISED! BY HIMSELF! His power was to create clones of himself… the thing he had always wanted! He made a clone of hisself.

"hawkmoth!' he sed, he wos in luv wif himself. He went to kiss him clone romantically, but the cloen pushed him away!

"don't try to make out wif me, ur gross and ugly!' said the clone.

Hawkmoth jaw drop to the ground. He cudent believe he had been rejected… by himself! "But you are me. You even look the exact same as me!'

"no I do not!" and the clone turned into… him wife mrs agreste. "I carnt belive you cheated on me for yourself!" she burst into tears and ran away as fast as her legs could run.

"Nooooooo!" bellowed hawmtoh, then he realised….. he dident care. Mrs agetste wos not his true love… his true love was….. HISSELF!

He wud keep trying to win his own heart.

* * *

Adiren agreste was the sun of Gabriel agtets, also known as HWORAKRMTOTH! He was walking down the street lookin like a model, because that's what he was. Then he saw…. His mum who had ben missing!

"MAAAAMAN!" he yelled which means mum in frnech, the language which he spoke becos he lived in france.

"Adrien mon fil. Je have so much to tell you!"

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"Well I had to leave becos ur father dident luv me anymore… he loved…. HISSELF!"

"oh em totes gee, I always knew he wos an arrogant PRICK!"

"I totes know right. I hope ur doing well at skewl."

"I am, but theres this creepy totes gurl, marinette, she has posters of me allover her totally bedroom and she keeps track of my schedule!"

"Creep-ay."

"Besides im totally have a crush on… ladybug because she is MIRACULOUS UNE LADYBUG" and he sung the whole theme song.

Then he noticed… his MOTHER WAS LYING ON THE FLOOR BLEEDING! Bleeding from her ears becos of how bad was the singing. He had to get her to the hospital quick af, but he knew he had to turn into his secret identity… a cat… a secret identkitty.

"PLAGUE CLAWS OUT!" he yelled to plaque, his kawi.

Then he turned into a cat. He took him muther to quickly hospital, where she had to get new ear.s

There he saw…. LADYBUG!

"Lady totes bug im secretly in love with you! My true identity is…. ADRI TOTES EN AGRRETST!"

"omg im MARINETETET!"

Him green eyes went wide. Him stalker! He yikesed away in the opposite direction and was never heard from again.

* * *

Garbiel agro was sad, he was siting in his secret akuma room. First of all, him clone reject him, then him wife leave him, then him son disapper, and he also got akumaitised.

He cried. He texted him own number but didn't text hisself back. Was his heart destined to forever be broken?


	4. Master Fu buys a donkey

Hawkmoth was sad abowt being rejected by him own clone, so he decided to go to the pub. He drove in him zeppelin to the pub. He arrived and everyone turned becos they had seen how fashionable were him clothes. He woudve been prowd in normal circumdances, but this was not an ordinary emotion he wos feelin. He had never had a troo love b4, not even him wife, not until hed met….. hisself!

He walked over to a nice seat by the widnow. Next to him wos sitting a well dressed, hansem man… he realised it him own reflection. Him love was renewed with a moar powerful viger and passen! He looked into him pale blue reflection eyes. He went to the bar to by hisself a drink becos he was so attracted to hisself. He went back to him seat, but master fu was sitting in it. He gasp! Master fu was really power, he cud choose who had the miraculouses. That ment he know who are the miraculous…

"MASTER FU YOU WILL TELL ME WHO LADYBUGE AND CHAT NOIR ARE!"

"no said master fu"

"oh ok."

Then master fu went away to buy a pet donkey. Gabrielle agrest sit down in him seat, and offered the glass of expense wine to himself.

"I DON'T WANT THIS UGLY DRINK! GO AWAY YOU UGLY BAD FASHION CREEP!" he yelled at him own self, and shattered the glass onto his own face!

Gabriel' heart was broken, as was his face he wos bleedin everywhere. He had bin rejected by hisself…. AGAIN! And worst of all, called a bad fashion creep! The worstest insult ever

He stormed out of the bar angry, saying no to all the ppl wanting to call an ambulance, and all the ppl who thort he real weird for throw a glass at hisself.

* * *

He stomp angry down the street, lookin terrifying covered in blood. Then he saw master fu riding him pet donkey! He thinked… master food might be too difficult to kidnap becos he wos smart and knew ancient fighting techniques becos he was 186 years old or sumfin, but him donkey…

"MUHAHAHAHAHA" hawmktoh akumatised the donkey, who was angry becus his favourite tv show keepin up with the kardashidonkeys was cancelled.

"kardashidonkey, I am whorekmoth. You must tell me who are ladybug and chat nor."

"idk lol" reply the donk.

"MASTER FU! YOU WILL TELL ME OR YOUR DONKY DIES!"

"master foo gasped. They are… chloe borgeouus and napoleon Bonaparte." Little did hawkemoth know that he wos lying.

"MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" laughed mohawk, he cud get the miraculous finally!

Ladybug showed up! "choe burger, I know ur secret identitiy! I will take ur miraculous! But where is chat noir?"

"he disappear."

Hawkmoth gasped in realise. Him sun also disappear…. HIM SUN CHAT NOIR! Not napoleon bonerparty, he was dead anyway.

"MASTER FU YOU LIED, NOW I WILL… post an angry status about it on twitter. But whoooo are you…." He wondered at ladbyg. "I know! My son stalker… MARINETTE DUPAIN- CHENG!"


	5. Hawk Moth wins

Haw moth knew where him sun would be… at him frend nino's house. He went to nino house, there wos him son!

"adirne u ran away!" angried hawk mop, but he was Garbiel aggression at the moment.

"PAPA!" sed Adiren. "ur a JERK. I never want to see you again, youre so arrogant as to be in luv wif YURSELF!"

"nooo," apoloigsed Gambling Agreste. "I'm sorry. I want to reconcile and aponogise for all the bad fings I did, like cheat on ur mother for my own clone even tho it turnted out to be her, and for neglecting and inoring u and being an all round BAD father."

"rly? Omg dad i luv u"

Alduin went to hug him father, and then gabrien/hawkoth STOLE HIS MIRACULOUS! It was a ring

"MUAHAHAHHA!" evilly laughed Hawk Moth. "I tricked you! Now I have your miraculous! And ladybug's I stole it too!" then he put the miraculouses together and became an all powerful miraculous holder. He turned into a moth cat ladybug, it had cat ears and tail, but was red with black spots and had a hawk moth face.

"Double you tee eff!" Adrien was so heartbroken, and he couldn't even turn into a cat and rage about it by burning down posters of hisself. Instead he burst into tears. Gabriel felt really bad about make him son cry, but it didn't matter becos he now had his secret wish!

"I wish… for me to love myself back!"

And then… HE DID! He passionfully made out with hisself and Adrien and Nino thought it was really weird and gross so they ran away. Then he married hisself. He found out he was…. pregnant! It wos him own child! It was a butterfuly, he called it… Mothhawk. Then he realised he wosent rly preggers, he justs ate too much at dinner and wos bloted.

He cried.

But it wos ok, because he was now married to his true luv! He had never ben so happy in his entire life! But then… the police came! They were gunna arrest him for be hawkmoth! And create supervillains like Stoneheart.

"Noooo!" he punched the police in the face! But it turned out to be…. MASTER FU!?

"Master fool what are you doing here?"

Then master fu turnred into….. a giant turtle! He wos the turtle miraculous. He crushed hawkmoth with his turtle shell and then him doney appear…. It wos actually a person, but he had the donley miraculous! Donkey Noir kicked hawkmoth in the head aand he died.

They left and celebrated and Chat Noir and Ladybug had their miraclouses back! And Matster fel gave the moth miraculous to… MRS AGRESTE!

Mrs Agreste seemed pure intentions, she would use it for its true purpose, to make superheoes instead of villians. Except…

* * *

Horn Moth was still alive, and he was ANGER. He had lost his true wish and now hated hisself again! But he also loved hisself, it was conflicting emeotions. Suddenly he heard a femail voice that he recognised but cudent remember becos he wos so arrogant that he forgot him own wife voice! Becos he wos too busy being in love with hisself.

"Hawk Moth, I am Hawk Moth. I bestow upon you the power to make you fall in love with yourself, but in return you have to give me half your possessions becos IM DIVORCIN YOU!"

Sudden Hawkmath realised… he gasped. "Nooo! I'm sorry wifi, I dident mean to upset you can we just go back to normal?"

"erm… no. you CHEARED ON ME FOR YOURSELF AND YOU MADE SUPERVILLIANS AND TRIED TO KILL YOUR OWN SON!"

Then she super angry! Hawkmoth, or now gatriele bcos he lost him powers, couldn't understand why she was angry becos he wos dumb, so he just cried instead. He had done nofing wrong! Murder is acceptable behaviour, he had thort. Well it wos in all the movies and stuff. He dident undersyand and now he was left alone, wif only his unrequited luv for hisself. But then he had a revelashun! He realised he had gotten hisself into this mess. If he had just bin happy wif him beautiful and freidnly wife and sun, instead of fallin in luv wif HISEELF everything wud be ok! And that is the moral of the sotry,,, but that doesn't mean there wont be another chapter, a resolve chapter! Stay tuna everyone!


	6. Adrien runs away forever

Hork moff, who wos no longer awk moth but h e was now back him to usual slf before he miraculous, Gambling Agreste, had stopped being an arrogant JEKR. He wos no longer in luv wif himself, he wos in luv wif… nobody.

* * *

Stonehart turnt into… kim! But he wos good, becos now that kawh mtoh wos gone he wasn't akumaitised anymore.

* * *

But the problem wos…. NO ONE KNEW WHERE WERE ADRIEN AND NINO!? They had run away. Marientette who was une ladybug, miracuolouss, lady magique et lady chance, wos gonna look for them. She got out her ladybig theemed gps, becos she had put a stalker tracking device on ardan agreste becos she wos secretly in luv wif him. She did not, hoover, realise that stalk people wos not only illegal, but creepy. She wos too clumsy and innocent to realise it bad to starlk. Instead she found Adrien and Kneeno, they were hiding in a restaurant called L'escape from stalkers comme Marinette.

"Adrien u have to come back, ur dad is no longer hawkmop!"  
"doble you tee eff, MArinete, how dd you find us here?" arksed adorned  
"with my tracking device that I bought!"  
"from where?"

"From the black market. They sell cool things there like kidneys, illegal guns-"  
"that's totes illeegs!" then he took off the tracking deivce, that was him ring. "I know that I will lose my powers, but if that's the price I must pay to escape from marionette, then I will!" then he threw the ring on the ground! And ran away

* * *

He was never seen again, this time permamnely. He caught a plane to New Zeanland, and changed his name and became a fashion designer there like him father, but not arogent.

Marinette wos rly upset, but she got it over it and stopped being a superhero one day and turnt into a doctor instead

Mrs Agreste wos a superhero for the rest of her life

Galaxy Agreste got killed by a ufo landing on him

Nino became the turtle mraiculous after Master fu got run over by a car becos he walked across the road too slowly

The end


End file.
